Lluvia
by tommyzombie-chan
Summary: por que no se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo si tan solo lo hubiera notado ella... pero el hubiera no existe y lo hecho hecho esta y para siempre se quedara en aquel lugar frio...


**Disclamer: Aunque** no se mencionen los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP tanto Sakura como Shaoran no me pertenecen

**Lluvia.**

Era un lunes, yo estaba sentado en la banqueta bajo la lluvia, mientras veía pasar la gente y empujándome por que interrumpía el paso, hasta que un coche, recuerdo firmemente que era un BMW rojo, y es que siempre me fijo en los detalles, este mojo toda mi cara al pasar tan rápido por un charco, fue hasta ese momento que decidí alejarme de aquel lugar.

Camine por horas bajo la lluvia aun, y al pasar por un callejón obscuro lo único que se lograba ver, era la luz que un faro daba a una persona parada, con una gran sonrisa me acobijo y camine hacia ella, cuando me fije ya no estaba.

Muy triste, mojado y llorando opte correr, lo que mi mente había hecho era horrible, jugarme una gran broma, en ese momento recordé lo ultimo que ella menciono…

"ya vete, no te quiero volver a ver, es que entre tu y yo existe otra persona…"

No soportaba las palabras que tanto ella me dedicaba, sentía una gran impotencia de no poder hacer nada, no podía golpearla y es que siempre de niño me han dicho que a las mujeres se les respeta pero… por que siempre a los nobles los lastiman? No fumo, no me drogo, no tomo y mucho menos soy ratero, no tengo ningún vicio, soy un chavo de bien, saco las mejores calificaciones, no molesto a nadie, muchas chicas quisieran estar conmigo, pero yo la elegí a ella, ya que ella era muy diferente a las demás, todas miraban por la apariencia y ella miraba con el corazón.

Desde ese día lunes jamás me han vuelto a ver sonreír, ya no me ven hablar, siempre estoy solo, renuncie a mis amigos, siempre estoy en la biblioteca, llenando mi dolor de conocimiento, salgo tarde de la escuela, y siempre paso por aquel callejón que tanto dolor me hace recordar, pero porque?, aun no lo se y no lo entiendo.

Hoy, es un viernes, un día que todos los chicos aman, por que van a casa y se divierten, pero a mi me entristece, ya que no puedo adquirir mas conocimiento de lo que poseo, la vida pasa enfrente de mi tan lentamente, los minutos pasan lentos y deseo que pasasen rápido, no soporto ver todo lo que hay en mi alrededor en cámara lenta.

-Han acabado las clases, pueden retirarse.

Han acabado las clases de este viernes, y mientras camino al pasillo, un chico me golpea, el dolor que sentí no era nada a comparación de lo que sentía en el corazón y es que por que estaba tan obsesionado con ella? Ya han pasado unos cuantos meses, tal vez 11 o tal vez ninguno, esta en mi mente y es que desde que me entere lo que le había pasado, si tan solo yo hubiera estado ahí y no permitirlo, seguiría aquí, pero él hubiera no existe y jamás existirá.

Un miércoles, su madre me llamo, dándome la entristecedora noticia, yo solté el teléfono, quede estupefacto, no podía hablar y una lagrima salió, sin poder contener el llanto unas manos acobijaron todo mi cuerpo, las manos de aquella mujer que tanto amo y que siempre me apoya en todo, mi madre estaba ahí y sin pensarlo me llevo al hospital donde ella estaba internada.

Le pregunte al doctor que era lo que pasaba y él no me contesto, dejo que el enorme silencio se apoderara de mi y sin pensarlo entre al cuarto donde ella estaba, tendida en la cama y toda golpeada, no se pudieron contener las lagrimas y comencé a llorar, volví a preguntar, su madre contestaba con una voz muy tenue, que casi no podía escuchar, de sus labios oía pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

"- al parecer, ella estaba con su novio y tuvieron una gran discusión, el comenzó a gritar y ella no soporto verlo así que mejor decidió callarse, iban en el coche y después al pasarse un alto, un tráiler los volcó, eso es todo"

Cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada silaba dolía como un gran golpe en el estomago, deseaba tanto poder estado ahí y poder evitarlo…

En eso despertó y con su mano junto a la mía, con su dulce voz empezó a decirme cosas que yo no sabia, comenzó por decirme que no me había dejado por que ella quisiera, aquel tipo tan malo había dicho que si no me dejaba me mataría, segundo me dijo que me amaba, tercero me dijo perdón y por ultimo se despidió.

Un sonido perturbador, en aquel cuarto ensordeció mis oídos, como si me sangraran empecé a sentir aquel enorme dolor, comencé a llorar y agarrando las cobijas de donde estaba ella tendida comencé a gritarle que no se fuera, su madre me consoló y me dio valor para seguir adelante pero nadie me ha quitado este enorme dolor.

A las pocas horas de que ella había muerto, fue su funeral, toda su familia y amigos lloraban, una flor muy bonita tenia en mi mano, por supuesto que tenia su favorita, una rosa muy roja, a pesar de que ella ya no encontraba en este mundo, sabia que estaba en un lugar mejor, y una sonrisa en medio del funeral salió de mi cara, asomándome al hoyo donde se encontraba su gran ataúd negro y brilloso, arroje la flor, no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, ella ya había hecho todo lo demás, me había dado una explicación de lo que había pasado, me dijo que me amaba y que la perdonara, y por ultimo se pudo despedir de mi.

Finalmente aquel hombre que había desprestigiado la vida de la persona que tal vez amare para siempre, murió, pago por su castigo y no me alegro ya que jamás he deseado el mal pero me dio un gran alivio de que había recibido su merecido.

Regresando al presente aquella persona que paso golpeándome, se me quedo viendo muy asustado, ya que todos en mi escuela sabían quien era, y yo con una expresión en mi cara le dije todo, que no se preocupara y que no importaba, que se fuera sin esa cara asustada, el sonrió y se fue corriendo ya que iba tarde a su clase, lo supe por que después escuche la voz de su profesora diciendo que había llegado un poco tarde, pero que no importaba que pasara a tomar su clase.

De pronto una sonrisa salió de mi rostro, y todos se quedaron viendo mi cara ya que jamás sonreía, y es que aquel niño se me figuraba tanto a mi cuando le temía a la gente, pero después se borro por completo por que en eso llego el autobús que iba directo hacia mi casa, decidí pararlo con un chiflido y me fui corriendo a subirme.

Estando arriba camine por el pasillo y un asiento vacío estaba, me senté y empecé a leer el libro tan viejo que había sacado de la biblioteca pero que me encantaba, lo leía de nuevo cada vez que lo terminaba, esta ya era mi sexta vez y no me canso de imaginármelo.

Simplemente me recuerda a mi cuando era muy feliz, y cuando no me importaba lo que decía de mi la gente, pero desde aquel momento, desde aquel lunes ya no siento nada, es como si mi corazón se cercara y se hiciera piedra, ya no siente…


End file.
